How to train your Delphox
by Ricebowl70
Summary: Justin receives a mysterious package and its one that makes his Delphox and him a little bit closer.


Justin layed down on his bed, his Delphox by his side as he flicked through the tv channels. Justin occasionally glanced towards his Pokemon, the red hair in her ears looking soft, her blue eyes looking towards him lovingly. He moved his head to the left hand, using his right hand to scratch the soft tufts sticking out her head, making her sigh as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly his doorbell rang, making him jolt up, startling his Pokemon as he did so. He didn't order any packages today, so they must of came to the wrong address, quickly running out to tell the postman to take back the order. But when he got here the postman was gone. The package was quite a large box with the writing "Delphox training kit" on the top. He wasn't sure if to take it as an insult but if it did help his delphox get better, it was worthwhile.

He picked up the box and brought it in, noting that it was quite heavy, his Delphox looking at him with curiosity."It's for you" He said, looking at her.

"Delphox?" She said,twisting her head slightly. "Del!Del!" She began to shout as she got the message, practically bouncing over to see what was inside. He quickly opened the box, out of curiosity for the most part. Inside it was a book, resting front-cover first, with a pair of white, quite expensive looking stockings wrapped around it. Now he was even more curious then before.

He unwrapped the stocking from the book, looking at the front cover. "How to train your Delphox." It read, looking handmade, with a picture of a Delphox laying down rather suggestively. He was now even more confused and a bit worried about where this was going. His Delphox had always been more... developed in certain areas of her body. Particularly on her breasts, butt and thighs. She was the attractor of many eyes, Pokemon and human.

He picked up the book and flicked to the first chapter page, the title simply saying "preparation". "Welcome to your guide on how to make the most of your Delphox. These truly delectable Pokemon are wonderful in more ways then one and we are going to show you that in this guide." He read outloud. After a couple more paragraphs he got one titled "stockings". "Firstly, let your Delphox sit on a soft surface and pull up her leg"

"Sit on the bed, Delphy" He said,pointing to the bed, making her walk towards it. With the stockings in one hand, he moved towards her, bending down on his knee. He slipped his hand, resting on the bottom of her thigh, moving it upwards, her toes pointing in the air, and his Pokemon looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Delllllphox" She sighed out as he craned her leg up. He picked up one stocking, feeling silky as he flicked it onto her foot, slowly pushing them up her leg, straining them against her meaty thighs. He then got the other one and did the same thing, his Delphox shaking slightly as he did so. He stood back and looked at her, the white stockings contrasting against her black legs. They looked pretty good on her, for a Pokemon and all that. "Del! Delphox!" She said happily, flicking her legs around on the bed.

He looked down at the book, reading the next page. "Now, give your Delphox a long, hard kiss, as a token of appreciation." He read, the book sounding more and more shifty. But hey, she was corporative so why not. He sat on the bed with her and moved her head towards his before his mouth hit his, his pokemon going from shocked to calm in a second. He pulled out, looking into her blue eyes.

He looked back to the book, his cock starting to harden against his pants as he looked to the book. He quickly looked at the next page, and after a couple more paragraphs of reading came across the next section, entitled "Collar". "Get the collar from the box and put it around her neck. It'll look pretty and show her she's the submissive. Also attach the leash for later." He picked up the collar, leaving all the words about her being submissive in the back of his brain.

"Chin up, Delphy" He said as he slid the leather collar behind her thick furred neck, slowly tightening it around her neck until it was tight but not enough to choke her. He then clicked the leash on her collar, the Pokemon liking the look of the collar. He then looked to the book, seeing what was next.

"Now, what you need to do to her for being so nice and good to you, is to breed her." He read, looking at the book in disbelief. Did it really just said he should fuck a Pokemon? "Now, i know you might be a bit offput but this about your bond as trainer and Pokemon, and besides she'd love it anyway." He looked at his Pokemon, resting there all prim and proper, her legs crossed over the side of the bed.

"Would you mind bending over, Delphy" He said, undoing his trousers as the Pokemon blended herself over the bed, her ass as plump as ever. He moved behind her and put one hand on her ass, his fingers making indents in her flesh.

"Delphox." She said,in a low and semi lustful tone as he put his other hand on her ass, her skin indenting perfectly. He began to grind against her ass, her black asscheeks being be pushed against his dock, radiating warmth from her body. After a couple more grinds and barely contained moans coming from Justin before he thrusted inside her pussy, a wash of warm fluid coming from her a moment later.

"Delphox!" She shouted as his dick slid inside her, moaning as he began to thrust inside her, a wash of fluids flowing out with each thrust. Her pussy was tight and warm as all hell, a conduit of heat flowing through her body, her ass slapping against his waist as he continued to thrust inside her, her pussy juice began to splatter against her thighs.

He quickly made a grab of her leash, pulling her upwards, her pussy sliding down his dick as she was raised of the bed. "Del-AH Del!" She moaned as she was slowly pulled upwards, a thin line of drool flying onto the bed. She was pulled up to 45 degree angle, her large breasts now in the air. He moved the leash to his other hand and rested said hand on her stomach, his other hand moving up to grab her breasts.

He now had his left hand firmly on her left breast, her nipple placed between his fingers. With a pressing down of his fingers, he squeezed her nipple, a adorable yet lusty yelp sounding for her mouth. He twisted his finger slightly, a chorus of yelps, moans and squelching sounding from the couples bed.

Afterd what felt like a eternity of thrusting and moaning, they finally came, Delphox cumming just before Justin did, her tsunami of pussy fluids being contracted by a massive spirt of jizz, the warm, white liquid overflowing her womb and drooling down the insides of her thighs. They both collapsed onto each other, both panting as his Pokemons warm body radiated heat against his body, Justin still being inside her. "D-Del-D-Delphox."She moaned out of exhaustion. Justin was still in shock, having the best sex of his life with his Pokemon.

And he still had a entire box to get through.


End file.
